1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to creating and editing documents. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for pasting text into a document as twisties.
2. Description of the Related Art
E-mail and document systems often support collapsible sections, referred to as “twisties” within a document. A twistie refers to a section of content within a document. Each twistie includes a twistie heading, a twistie body, and a twistie icon. The twistie heading typically includes a brief description or summary of content in the twistie body. The twistie body includes content that is collapsible and expandable via the twistie icon. For example, a user may click on the twistie icon to collapse the section of content (if the section of content is expanded) or expand the section of content (if the section of content is collapsed). The twistie heading may remain visible regardless of whether the twistie body is collapsed or expanded. Further, a document may include a twistie group. Typically, only a single twistie of a twistie group may be expanded at any point in time. That is, if a first twistie of the twistie group is expanded, expanding a second twistie of the twistie group results in the first twistie of the twistie group being collapsed.
Documents often include twisties to hide optional information or to present the document to a user in a manner that reduces user confusion (e.g., resulting from a perception by the user of the document as being “cluttered”). Twisties may be used to hide detailed content in newsletters, web content, or e-mails summarizing news or items of interest. A user may expand a collapsed twistie to reveal content inside the twistie. Thus, twisties convey sections of content using less screen space (than if all of the sections of content are expanded).